narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Fanon-Central: Naruto The Next Chapter
Here on Naruto Fanon-Central we follow a Story Arc which encompasses the site as a whole. Many of you will choose not to follow it and that is ok its not mandatory. But it will put you as a disadvantage because you wont be able to Roleplay with those who do follow it then. This is a creative way to let the whole community participate and have their stories placed all into one universe. Your actions during big roleplays dont only affect you and your story, but the entire story. If you decided to attack village, it will become a part of the whole story. Other might want to take revenge and fight you in another roleplay and maybe succeed in killing you. Their has been many great changes since the last war, i will not explain the plot for Naruto:The Next Chapter Plot It has been Ten Years since the attack of Madara, and the bijū. After a great battle which ended with the defeat of it as well as Madara, the shinobi world has forever been changed. The entire land has been ravaged by that monstrous behemoth, and is still trying to recover. The Ten Tails had ruined many of the villages and they are still under reconstruction. It will take several years maybe even decades before they will be back to their former glory. Following the great war, much of the land has been reduced to poverty. Basic living needs are now scarce and fought over. Money is now an issue as much of it had been used to buy the thousands amount of kunai, Shuriken, and other weapons the shinobi had used to combat the enemy. Criminals now surge in the underworld as their are less shinobi in the world to deal with them. Gangs now grow bigger and fight over territory, killings happen even more everyday and nothing is done about it. The Villages themselves are in debt and owe money to the very lands that they inhabit. They are at a loss of ninja since many of them died in the war. To make up for this, they are making the graduation exams a little easier, well some villages are any way. The alliances that were once forged before the war began, are now deteriorating as the villages now compete for money and resources. They were devastated from the destruction and now all face the possibility that they cannot become the great nations they once were. Sunagakure is probably the village that was least affected by the war, and is doing better then other village. They currently have the most amount of shinobi in their arsenal, and dont owe any money to the Land of Wind. This is possibly due to Gaara, their Kazekage taking extreme precaution before they even went to war. He knew what would happen to the land after the skirmish had ended, which is amazing since he was the only Kage at the time not to have any prior experience in war. The Village is still intact, having the least amount of contact with the Bijū. Gaara the 5th Kazekage has recently given up his position to a successor. This new leader will become the 6th Kazekage of Sunagakure. Under his rule he has established a new law which prohibits outsiders from entering unless they have been invited. This includes shinobi from allied villages. The village is aware of the weakened state the world is in, and figures now is the best chance to strength their defense. This will allow them to have an advantage over the other villages. Kirigakure also know as The Village Hidden in the Mist, has lost a little more shinobi then Sunagakure has. During the war several figures from Kiri's past "The Seven Swordsman of the Mist" had severly damaged the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi forces, which was lead by Kakashi Hatake. This caused them to keep track of any on future members of the group. Kiri is a poor country and as such, has trouble trying to pay of its debts that it owes to the Land of Water. The Land they live on also has the most criminal activity and as such, they have a hard time dealing with them all. The gangs knowing of the villages current disadvantage, are increasing their activities without fear of getting caught. The Water Daimyō has declared the village's main goal to take care of the current Gang uprising, as they are taking profit from the lord. After several years of being a scattered clan, the Uzumaki soon found themselves reuniting within the Land of Water. It is unknown what brought this clan back together, and why it was here. They are now becoming members of Kirigakure's shinobi force. Iwagakure's current state is right behind that of Suna, as they to didn't receive damage as great as the other villages had. During this ten years time skip, Ōnoki passed away from old age, leaving the position of Tsuchikage for his successor. Before his death knowing he didn't have enough time would have to teach his famous Dust Release, so it wouldn't be lost. Not having any one he thought was worthy enough to possess it, trained a handful of his most trusted allies. The secrets of this Kekkei Tōta would now spread, and only the powerful members of Iwagakure would know its power. With a new Kage in power, many of the villagers didn't agree with the way he was taking things. New Tsuchikage wanted to break the current truce between the villages and attack them in their weakened state. This caused a civil war to erupt within the village. The Kage and his subordinates were fought by other shinobi known as the rebels who want to overthrow the Kage before he puts the village into a dangerous situation. The vilage was now used as a battle ground were both sides of the conflict would fight. Story Arcs Introduction Arc The Obsidian Tales Arc Choice Arc The Chunin Exams Arc Shinobi Trials Arc Inheritance Ceremony Arc